Förgiftad av din kärlek
by Rania
Summary: Det är Ginnys 6: e år på Hogwarts skola för häxkonster och trolldom.Ginny lyckas glömmabort Harry. Men hon blir snart förälskad i hans ärkefiende.
1. Hitta en annan

Förgiftad av din kärlek  
  
Kapitel 1 - Hitta en annan  
  
Av: Rania Lamti  
  
Ginny stängde dörren efter sig när hon kom in i sovsalen. Det var hennes 6: e år på Hogwarts skola för häxkonster och trolldom, halva terminen hade nästan gått och julen började närma sig. Harry hade just förklarat för 6gången den här terminen att han inte gillar henne och hon var som alla andra gånger helt förkrossad. Idag var det hennes födelsedag, hon var nu 16år och kunde inte begripa varför inte hon hade haft en ända kille.  
  
"Hitta en annan, det är ingen ide, Harry är bara inte kär i dig, det är inte dig det är fel på" Hade alltid Lavendel och Hermione sagt till henne då de hade tröstat henne alla gånger.  
  
Det var sant det var inget fel på henne men hon kunde inte släppa taget om Harry. Ända sedan första gången hon såg han hade hon snabbt blivit förälskad i honom.  
  
Hon låg på sin fintbäddade säng alldeles själv. Hon behövde lite tid för sig själv. "Men om inte Harry? Vem då?" Sa hon för sig själv.  
  
Hon var också besviken på hennes vänner, dom hade ännu inte grattat henne på hennes 16: års dag. Hon torkade bort de sista tårarna och begav sig ner till stora salen för att äta. När hon gick ner för spiraltrappan hade redan alla Gryffindorelever redan gått.  
  
"Jaha, så ingen kan vänta på mig" Sa hon ganska högt. Man kunde höra på hennes röst att hon var besviken. GRATTIS! Ginny såg sig omkring på alla elever som hon trodde hade gått och ätit. Hon blev lite röd om kinderna.  
  
Alla Gryffindorelever hade samlats runt henne med både paket och ballonger i händerna. "Grattis Ginny" sa alla om och om igen. Tillslut började Ginny skratta glatt.  
  
"Tack så mycket allihop, jag trodde att ni hade glömt min födelsedag. Sa Ginny. "Varför skulle vi göra det" Sa Ron som stod med öppna armar framför henne. Ginny gick fram och kramade om hennes storebror glatt. "Ginny vi skulle aldrig glömma din födelsedag" Sa Harry och Hermione samtidigt. Sedan började alla skratta.  
  
En efter en gick dom fram och lämnade paketen till Ginny. "Tack allesammans, ni anar inte hur mycket det här betyder för mig" Sa hon lite tårögd.  
  
"Kom, nu går vi ner och äter middag, sedan efter det blir det tårta här i uppehållsrummet" Sa Hermione glatt. Alla i rummet jublade högt. Sedan gick alla ner för att äta Middag. Ginny gick i sällskap med Hermione och Lavender. De åt och skrattade om allt. Det kom en ganska söt uggla flygande, den var vit och fullvuxen.  
  
Ugglan lämnade av ett paket som Ginny hann fånga innan den slog i stengolvet. Hon öppnade kuvertet och läste innehållet.  
  
Grattis på din 16: års dag, Ginny! Den här gåvan har jag velat ge dig länge. //D.M.  
  
Ginny förstod inte vilken som var DM men hon öppnade paketet i alla fall. I paketet låg en vacker medaljong med ett hjärta på. "Vad vacker den är" Sa Ginny och tog på sig den. "Ja, verkligen. Vem är den ifrån?" Sa Hermione.  
  
"Jag vet inte, det stod bara DM" Sa Ginny och tog en klunk vatten ur sitt glas. Efter att dom hade ätit färdigt gick dom upp till sällskapsrummet och åt tårta. Dom satt länge uppe tillsammans, långt efter midnatt. Där efter kom professor Mc Gonagall och gav dom en rejäl utskällning och 20 poängs avdrag. Dom brydde sig inte så mycket men gick ändå i säng som de blivit tillsagda.  
  
Ginny låg i sängen med medaljongen i handen. "Vem kan ha gett mig den här då?" Sa Ginny tyst för sig själv. Sedan föll hon in i en djup sömn.  
  
RL: Jaha då var det slut på det där kapitlet. Men det kommer fler. så vad tyckte ni då? 


	2. Ginny, en medlem i Gryffindors lag

Förgiftad av din kärlek  
  
Kapitel2 - Ginny, en medlem i Gryffindorlaget.  
  
Av: Rania Lamti  
  
Ginny vaknade morgonen därpå (lördag) med en huvudvärk som verkligen skar in i huvudet. Hon steg upp för att ta ett glas vatten. Hon drack vatten och tvättade sedan ansiktet med kallt vatten. När hon hade vaknat till märkte hon att hon inte var så tidigt uppe.  
  
Hon hade 20 minuter på sig innan stora salens frukosttid stängdes. När hon hade fått på sig kläderna gick hon ner till stora salen. I stora salen var det ganska tom. Ginny hittade sig gamla vanliga plats som hon slog sig ner i.  
  
Harry och Ron satt fortfarande kvar där och småpratade. "Hej, killar!" Sa Ginny och serverade sig själv med gröt. "Gud, vad tidig du är!" Retades Harry. Ginny gav han en ogillande blick och fortsatte att äta.  
  
Ginny kollade ut över stora salen. I Ravenclawbordet satt det två andraårselever som satt och pratade med varandra tyst. I Hufflepuffbordet satt det inga kvar. Ginny sneglade över till Slytherinbordet. Crabbe och Goyle satt och pratade väldigt högt.  
  
Sedan sneglade hon till andra sidan av bordet. Där satt Draco och Pansy och pratade med varandra. "Jag fattar inte ens att någon vill umgås med han" Sa Ginny tyst för sig själv. Hon åt upp sig gröt och lämnade Gryffindorbordet. Hon gick till Gryffindors sällskapsrum under tystnad.  
  
I sällskapsrummet var alla bord fulla men elever som bland annat gjorde sina läxor. Ginny satte sig på soffan som stod framför brasan. Hon tog av sig medaljongen och betraktade den noga. Ron kom och satte sig bredvid henne med en bekymrad blick. "Var kommer det där halsbandet ifrån?" Undrade Ron.  
  
"Jag vet inte, jag fick den på min födelsedag och det stod inte vem den var ifrån, bara DM" Sa Ginny. "Va konstigt, jag känner igen det men jag kan inte komma ihåg varifrån. " Sa Ron.  
  
Sällskapsrummet tystade då McGonagall kom in. "Ginny och Harry, följ med mig" Sa hon. Ginny svalde en klump i halsen innan hon gick iväg. Harry gick tett efter, han var van vid att lärarna alltid ville prata med han om saker. McGonagall ledde dom båda till hennes kontor.  
  
"Så, jag tänkte prata lite mer er om Quidditch" Sa McGonagall efter att hon hade stängt dörren och satt sig på hennes skrivbordsstol. Harry som nu fick ta över att vara lagkapten var själv lite stolt när de pratar om ämnet. Men det hade inte blivit av en ända Quidditchmatch den här terminen.  
  
Ginny hade sökt en plats i laget ända sedan tre år tillbaka. "Ginny, jag har hittat en plats till dig i laget" Sa Hon och gav Ginny ett stort leende. "Har ni, äntligen jag har alltid velat vara med i laget! Vilken position har jag då?" Undrade Ginny.  
  
"Vaktare" Strålade hon ut. "Vaktare, den perfekta platsen, tack så mycket" Strålade Ginny. "Grattis" sa Harry och gav henne en stor kram. "Harry, visst tror du att du kan träna upp Ginny iför nästa match mot Slytherin?" Undrade McGonagall. "Ja, visst" Sa Harry. Harry och Ginny gick ut från hennes kontor efter en lång pratstund om hur de låt till och vilka som hade vilka positioner. Allt som Ginny redan kunde.  
  
När de hade kommit fram till sällskapsrummet fick Harry all uppmärksamhet genom att säga: Hör upp, jag har goda nyheter. "Ginny är nu medlem i Gryffindorlaget som vaktare!" Sa Harry högt och tydligt.  
  
Alla applåderade och jublade högt. Ron blev nog gladast av dom alla, fast han själv inte hade någon plats i laget var han ändå glad för hans systers skull. Han sprang till Ginny och lyfte upp henne med en stor kram. "Det är min syster det" Sa han om och om igen.  
  
Ginny njöt av stunden då alla grattade henne och alla var glada. "Helt klart den lyckligaste dagen i mitt liv" Sa Hon tyst för sig i sängen innan hon somnade.  
  
RL: såå, vad tyckte ni? Dekan vara bra om jag fick lite kommentarer om jag behöver bättra mig på någonting. Hur tror ni det kommer att gå för Ginny på hennes första match mot Slytherin? 


	3. Quidditchträning

Förgiftad av din kärlek  
  
Kapitel 3 -  
  
Av: Rania Lamti  
  
En vecka senare visste nästan hela skolan om Ginnys medlemskap. Hon hade blivit grattad av både elever och lärare. Ginny satt och åt frukost i stora salen tillsammans med Harry. Harry hade gått och satt sig bredvid Ginny för att prata Quidditch. "Laget ska träna idag klockan sex, visst kommer du?" Sa Harry.  
  
Ginny hade tidigare tränat med Harry, men hon hade aldrig tränat med laget. "Ja, visst kan jag det" sa Ginny och tog en tugga av sin macka. "Bra" Strålade Harry ut. "Hur ofta kommer vi att träna?" Undrade Ginny.  
  
"Mycket mer och hårdare än förra året. Måndag till fredag, vi tar det lugnt på helgerna. Vi måste sköta både skolan och Quidditch bra och vi får inte halka efter på grund av Quidditch" Sa Harry.  
  
"Okej, men nu måste jag gå på nästa lektion" Sa Ginny och gick ut ur stora salen. På vägen stötte hon ihop med Draco. Hon stannade upp. Ginny var beredd på en elak kommentar. "Nå, ska du inte säga något elakt, nu?" Sa Ginny och la armarna i kors.  
  
"Grattis" sa han. Innan han gick log han smått mot henne. Ginny kunde inte fatta vad som hade hänt. "Grattis för vadå?" Sa hon tyst för sig själv. Sedan vände hon på klacken och gick sin väg. Med huvudet full av tankar krockade hon ihop med Goyle.  
  
Crabbe kollade på dom båda med ett konstigt ansiktsutryck "Se, dig för din tjockis" Sa Hon utan att ens se vem det var. När hon såg vem det var gjorde hon en ogillande grimas mot honom. "Det var du som gick in i mig, Weasley" Sa Han.  
  
Draco som gick förbi hörde grälet och gick för att se vad det var. När han såg Ginnys medaljong som hängde nedanför bröstet kunde han inte släppa blicken. Ginny märkte det och blev röd om kinderna. 'Typiskt tillfälle att skämma ut sig' tänkte Ginny. "Who Cares" Brast hon ut.  
  
"Vad gör ni?" Sa Draco. Goyle pekade på Ginny och sa "Weasley gick rakt in i mig utan att se sig för" Sa han. Goyle pratade fort och det hängde ut lite saliv ur hans mun. Han torkade bort det med ena klädnads-ärmen. "Crabbe, Goyle, kom" Sa Draco, och med de orden hjälpte han Goyle upp och sedan gick han sin väg. När Ginny var på fötter igen fnös hon och följde korridoren till klassrummet.  
  
En och en halv timme senare.  
  
Ginny var på väg upp till Gryffindortornet för att plugga och umgås. När hon hade passerat den sista korridoren och gått upp för trapporna kom hon till en stor tavla som var ingången till sällskapsrummet. Tavlans motiv var en ganska tjock dam. "Kycklingklubba" Sa Ginny.  
  
"Godkänt" Sa damen och släppte förbi Ginny. När hon hade klättrat igenom porträtthålet såg hon sig omkring i sällskapsrummet.  
  
Hermione satt som vanligt vid ett bord och gjorde sina läxor. Neville och Seamus övade besvärjelser tillsammans. Harry och Ron satt vid brasan och spelade trollkarlsschack. Ginny suckade djupt vid tanken av lektionen(trolldryckskonts) och satte sig med Ron och Harry.  
  
Efter alla dagen lektioner satt Ginny på sin säng i sovsalen med huvudet fulla av tankar. Vem hade egentligen gett henne halsbandet? Hon log med tanken av att det var ett hjärta. `någon var alltså förälskad i henne, men vem skulle det vara då´ tänkte Ginny.  
  
Hon tänkte igenom alla killar som gick på skolan. Hur mycket hon än försökte kunde hon inte komma på vilken det var. Tillslut fick hon andra tankar på hjärnan.  
  
"Quidditch, åh nej" Skrek Ginny och började genast byta om. Hon hade tio minuter på sig att byta om och tar sig ner till planen.  
  
När hon hade fått på sig sin Quidditchklädnad sprang hon ner för spiraltrapporna, ut genom porträtthålet och in på gården.  
  
Där stannade hon och flämtade efter andan. Ginny tog ännu ett djupt andetag och gick ner mot planen. Hon kunde se från några meters avstånd att hela laget hade samlats i en ring.  
  
Ginny kunde gissa sig fram att Harry stod i mitten och snackade taktik. När Ginny syntes till på planen samlades de runt om henne. Det blev en snabb genomgång. Sedan efter det satte sig alla på kvastarna för att sätta igång. Ginny kände sig lite smått nervös men brydde sig inte lika mycket då dom började att sätta igång. Nu var den gyllene kvicken fri och spelet startade. Det gick bra för Ginny och hon lyckades att rädda många bollar.  
  
Ginny gillade sin position mycket och trivdes bra med den. Hon fick mycket beröm av lagkamraterna och log vid tanken. Quidditchmatchen fortsatte bra och Ginny var mycket stolt.  
  
När dom hade spelat klart samlades dom ännu en gång i en ring. "Strålande jobbat, vi kommer att klå Slytherin stort! Några frågor?" Sa Harry. Ginny räckte upp sin hans lite osäkert.  
  
Harry nickade mot henne att hon kunde få ordet. "När kommer matchen att vara?" Undrade hon. "Om tre dagar, och förresten. du spelade super bra!" Sa Harry. Alla i lagen instämde och började att applådera.  
  
Ginny kände hur hennes kinder började hetta till. Sedan log Ginny brett för att visa sin tacksamhet.  
  
När Harry hade avslutat allt gick alla elever upp mot slottet. Alla var mycket utmattade efter en hård träning och Harry sa att dom skulle vara utvilade till matchen.  
  
När Ginny hade duschat och klätt på sig kläderna gick hon ner till sällskapsrummet för att göra lite läxor. Hon bestämde sig snabbt för att sitta bredvid Hermione.  
  
Hermione log brett mot henne när hon kom och satte sig. "Gick det bra på träningen, Ginny?" Sa Hermione och makade bort lite böcker så att Ginny också skulle få plast. "Jätte bra, fast jag är inte säker på att det kommer att bli lika bra på matchen" Sa Ginny och slog upp en bok som hade ämnet förvandlingskonst.  
  
"Jo, det är klart att det går bra, vilka möter ni förresten?" Undrade Hermione. "Om tre dagar möter vi Slytherin" Sa Ginny. Hermione klappade henne på ryggen för att muntra upp henne. "Det kommer säker att gå jätte bra" Sa Hon. Ginny nickade försiktig och återgick tills sitt arbete.  
  
Efter ett tag kände hon sig jätte trött och utmattad, så hon bestämde sig för att sova. När hon hade bäddat in sig i sin himmelssäng försökte hon sova och inte koncentrera sig på nästa match. Hon låg länge och drog sig men kunde ändå inte somna.  
  
Ginny tog fram medaljongen ur lådan och tittade noga på den. Ginny rörde försiktigt vid medaljongen. Efter cirka en minut kände hon sig varm inombords, hon började bli trött, tröttare, Ginny kunde inte stå emot, hon slöt sina ögon och slumrade in i en djup sömn.  
  
Klart! Jippi! Sorry, jag har varit jätte lat! Men nu är det i alla fall klart! Komentera gärna.=) 


	4. Det är inte rättvist!

Förgiftad av din kärlek  
  
Kapitel 4 –  
  
Av: Rania Lamti  
  
Ginny vaknade nästa morgon med ett ryck. Hon satte sig upp och sträckte på sig. Sedan suckade hon. Ginny grävde i lådan efter hennes armbandsur, men hon hittade det inte. Sedan upptäckte hon att hon hade somnat med det på. Hon suckade ännu en gång och kollade klockan. Klockan var strax över 8 och hon steg upp ur sängen och började borsta håret.  
  
"Imorgon gäller det" sa hon för sig själv.  
  
Sean satt hon upp hennes axellånga röda hår i två tofsar. Hon gäspade medan hon gick in till badrummet och tvättade sitt ansikte med kallt vatten.  
  
Sedan kände hon sig genast piggare. Sen efter det gick hon till sin koffert och tog fram en nytvättad skolklädnad och satte sedan på sig den. Hon tittade sig i spegeln en sista gång innan hon gick ner till sällskapsrummet.  
  
I sällskapsrummet ser hon Brittany och Lila, två av hennes bästa vänner, sittande på soffan. Dom tittade genast upp när de fick se Ginny.  
  
"God morgon! Bra att ni väntade, tack!" Sa Ginny och gäspade djupt och kramade om dom.  
  
"Vi tänkte väl att du snart skulle vakna" Sa Lila och besvarade hennes leende.  
  
Sedan gick dom tillsammans ut ur porträtthålet. Lila, Ginny och Monica gick igenom korridorerna och tillsluta kom de fram. De hittade som vanligt platser längst ut. De slog sig ner och började att ta för sig av frukosten.  
  
"Visst är det quidditchmatch imorgon" Undrade Brittany och tog en tugga av hennes macka. Ginny nickade och drack lite av sin pumpajuice.  
  
"Jag måste träna idag kom jag på" Sa Ginny lite flummigt.  
  
Brittany och Lila nickade och fortsatt måltiden under tystnad. Efter ett tag tröttnade Brittany på tystnaden och började ett annat samtalsämne.  
  
"Hur går det med kärleken då, Ginny" Sa Brittany.  
  
Ginny satt länge och tänkte ut vad hon skulle säga.  
  
"Ingen för tillfället" Sa Ginny och koncentrerade sig på maten. Lila och Brittany nickade Oförståligt efter som att hon alltid vadå varit galen i Harry. Men de valde att hålla tyst. De fortsatte måltiden. Sedan gick dom till respektive lektioner.  
  
När dagens lektioner var slut var hon utmattad och trött. Hon gick in i sovsalen och la sig. Efter ett tag somnade hon utan att tänka på tiden. Tiden rusade iväg. Ginny var inne i sina drömmar.  
  
"Nej, det är inte rättvist! Malfoy kanske gjorde illa sig och jag klantade mig men Harry TOG kvicken "Ginny sprattlade i sin säng som om hon vore instoppad i ett täcke".  
  
"Det är inte rättvist, det är Malfoys fel! Jag HATAR honom" skrek Ginny.  
  
"Ginny! Vakna, vakna" sa någon som skakade om henne ganska mycket!  
  
Ginny kände sig obehagligt irriterad över situationen.  
  
"JAG ÄR VAKEN!!!" Skrek Ginny. Harry hoppade till och såg på henne med ena ögonbrynet höjt.  
  
"Då vet jag" sa Harry ironiskt.  
  
Ginny satte sig upp på sängen och gäspade djupt. Sedan efter det, så tog upp sitt gals med vatten och drack. Hon ställde tillbaka glaset försiktigt på nattduksbordet.  
  
Sedan tittade hon på Harry som lekte lite med sina naglar. När hon hade fångar hans uppmärksamhet tittade hon på han med stor ögon. Det var någonting som inte stämde.  
  
I vanliga fall så brukade hon ha fjärilar i magen vid hans närvar, men inte den här gången. Hon förstod snabbt att hon äntligen hade kommit över honom. Ne mera såg hon han som en väldigt nära vän.  
  
"Nå, varför väckte du mig" Sa Ginny och la sina armar i kors.  
  
Harry var ganska förbryllad av att hon tydligen hade glömt bort den sista quidditchträningen innan matchen mot Slytherin.  
  
" Kan det ha någonting med Quiddich att göra, kanske" Sa Harry ganska ironiskt, den här gången sa han det med lite mer ironi. 


	5. Phu! Imorgon gäller det!

Förgiftad av din kärlek  
  
Kap 5  
  
Av: Rania Lamti  
  
Ginny mindes just då hennes quidditchträning. Ginny tänkte på det som skulle vända i värsta fall. Att om kanske nu inte ville ha henne i laget efter som att hon inte ens kan passa sina tider till träningen. Kanske Harry tänker sparka ut henne ur laget för att hon inte passar tiden som hon ska.  
  
"Oj, den hade jag glömt, snälla sparka inte ut mig ur laget! Jag svär, att det inte ska hända igen, snälla" Sa Ginny bad osäkert.  
  
Harry skratta lite tyst för sig själv. Ginny kunde inte förstå varför han skrattar så hon log lite smått. Hon var inte säker på skrattet.  
  
"Klart att jag inte ska sparka ut dig ur laget!" Sa Harry och småskrattade lite till.  
  
Ginny kände sig lättad inombords. Han vill alltså inte sparka ut mig ur laget.  
  
"Du är bara lite sen, det är allt. Om jag skulle sparka ut alla som kom försent i laget så skulle det inte finnas några kvar" Sa Harry.  
  
"Okej, vad bra då, men nu blir jag tvungen att sparka ut dig för att jag måste byta om" Sa Ginny.  
  
Harry visste inte om han skulle skratta eller le. Han valde ingenting ut av dom utan gick ut ur sovsalen och stängde dörren sedan efter sig.  
  
När Ginny hade bytt om till sin Quidditchklädnad gick hon ner till sällskapsrummet. Harry satt i en soffa och väntade. Han hade som sällskap Hermione och Ron. När Harry såg Ginny komma så ställde han si upp för att gå ut tillsammans med henne. Han väntade först in henne, sedan gick dom ut ur portretthålet.  
  
När dom hade kommit ut på planen så hade dom andra redan börjat värma upp. Ginny och Harry hängde snabbt med. När uppvärmningen var klar så satt dom igång med träningen. Ginny var ganska trött och hängig, så det gick sämre för henne.  
  
Det var tur att det fanns både killar och tjejer i laget som stöttade henne. Alla förstod också att hon var spänd inför matchen.  
  
Efter träningen vandrade Ginny tillsammans med alla andra upp till tornet. Imorgon gällde det att allt gick bra.  
  
Hon följde sedan korridoren till matsalen tillsammans med Pravati. Ginny och Pravati hittade två lediga platser bredvid varandra. Det var ganska tomt i stora salen efter som att middagen hade börjar för 1 timme sedan.  
  
Man kunde höra mycket skratt och elever som pratade högt med varandra från Slytherinbordet. Ginny sneglade dit ett tag. Det var mest Quidditchlaget som hade höjda röster. Ginny försökte höra vad de pratade om, det var ganska enkelt med tanke på volymen. Hon uppfattade genast vad dom pratade om.  
  
"Vi kommer att gör köttfärs av dom imorgon. Förresten har de fått en ny medlem, jag tror att det är Weasley!" Hörde Ginny, Någon säga. Ginny var inte riktigt säker på rösten men det var i alla fall en kille (ganska logiskt att hon hörde skillnaden på rösterna). Hon kände att hennes mage knep ihop och hon blev nu ännu mer osäker.  
  
Pravati såg hennes dystra ansikte och gjorde allt för att muntra upp henne. Hon försökte med ett skämt, men Ginny suckade bara djupt.  
  
"Det där var inte ens kul, Pravati" Sa Ginny och la sin armbåge på bordet medan hon vilade hakan på handen.  
  
Pravati såg på henne ganska oroligt, men hon sa ingenting. Efter knappt 5 minuter kom Harry, Ron, Hermione och Lavender invandrande i stora salen. Ron såg direkt att det var någonting som inte stämde med henne. Ron satte sig bredvid Ginny och la sin arm på hennes axel. Ginny hoppade till lite smått.  
  
"Åh, hej Ron" Sa Ginny och drack lite av hennes vatten. Ron besvarade hennes hälsning med ett litet leende. Ginny återgick till hennes tankar.  
  
"Hur är det fatt?" Undrade Hermione.  
  
"Ingenting" Sa Ginny utan att ens tänka sig för.  
  
"Någonting måste det vara, Ginny. Du brukar ju alltid vara glad och på toppen humör" Sa Harry och tog tag i hennes hand.  
  
Ginny glädje sig av tanken att dom verkligen brydde sig om henne. Det var lika bra att berätta var det va.  
  
"Jag är nervös inför matchen imorgon som in i helsike, och jag hörde några Slytherinelever prata om att jag var helkass" Sa Ginny ganska dystert.  
  
"Men det är ju ni som kommer att klå upp dom, de kommer inte ha en chans mot er" Sa Lavender uppmuntrande.  
  
Ginny tittade för en gångs skull upp. Hon började tänka efter om det verkligen var möjligt. Vid tanken log hon. För dom andra blev det som en lättnad att hon log. Middagen fortsatte ganska fridfullt. Alla var glada och Harry passade på att snacka lite taktik.  
  
Slut på detta kapitel... ganska långt för att vara skrivet av mig... hehe.. Men nästa kapitel kan ni ju räkna ut vad det kommer att handla om... faktiskt så har jag aldrig beskrivit en Q- match så det får väl bli som det blir... men ni kan ju ge mig tipps!!! =) 


	6. Quidditch

Förgiftad av din kärlek  
  
Kap 6 – Quidditch/Gryffindor vs Slytherin  
  
Av: Rania Lamti  
  
Dagen därpå var efterlängtad. Ginny vaknade och bäddade sin säng prydligt. Ginny var i toppform och kände sig ganska lugn. Hon klädde sig snabbt och gick ner till stora salen för att äta frukost.  
  
Ginny stötte på några Slytherinelever som såg ganska glada ut. Bland dom fanns Draco Malfoy som inte såg lika glad ut som dom... han var däremot lite dyster. Ginny tyckte att det var konstigt men hon brydde sig inte så mycket. När Ginny just hade passerat dom hörde hon en kille som ropade:  
  
"Kolla Draco! Det är ju Lill-vesslan" Sa Blaise och pekade mot Ginny.  
  
Ginny vände sig hastigt om då hon så allas hånfulla leenden. Alla tittade på henne utom Draco, som faktiskt inte hade sagt någonting. Ginny kände inte igen den gamla vanliga Draco, som alltid gav spydiga kommentarer. Den nya Draco verkade vara ganska tyst och feg. Vad hade hänt?  
  
Ginny vände sig om utan att bry sig mer. När hon kom in i stora salen gick hon till en ledig plats som befann sig mellan Seamus och Neville. Hon hälsade God morgon och högg sedan in i frukosten.  
  
Det var ganska länge sedan Ginny kunde vara avslappnad och äta sin måltid i lugn och ro. Men nu visste hon att hon hade trogna vänner som skulle stötta henne i vilket fall som helst.  
  
Efter frukosten begav hon sig till Gryffindortornet för att ta det lugnt innan hon skulle ta på sig sin Quidditchklädnad och rusa iväg. Hon satte sig vid den öppna spisen och slöt sina ögon. Hon har nu ingenting att vara orolig för. Lite senare kom Harry och satt sig bredvid henne.  
  
Sedan klappade han henne försiktigt på axeln och sa att det var dags att klä på sig klädnaden så att dom snabbt kunde komma igång med en liten uppvärmning innan matchen. Ginny nickade och begav sig snabbt upp till flickornas sovsal för att hämta sin kvast och klädnad.  
  
Sedan efter det gick hon tillsammans med alla andra i laget ner till planen där redan det hade fyllts med elever och lärare. Quidditchlagen fick in till respektive omklädningsrum för att byta om. Sedan då de var klara visslade Madame Hotch (felstavat?) Men min visselpipa. Hon vinkade sedan med armen, och alla samlades runt om henne.  
  
"Okej, nu vill jag att ni för ett schyst spel. Vi har redan tillräckligt med elever i sjukhusflygeln" Sa Hon. Kvicken släppes lös och Harry hade ögonkontakt med den utmärkt.  
  
Matchen hade startat och Ginny flög snabbt till sin plats. Första halvtimmen stod det 130 – 100 till Slytherin. För Ginny hade det inte gått så bra! Hon tycktes nästan jagas av dunkarna som for vilt omkring.  
  
"Ginny akta dig!" Skrek Harry. Ginny vände sig om för att se vad det var. Det hände inget mer. Allt blev svart.  
  
Ginny öppnade sina ögon, men stängde som snabbt igen. Solen sken rak i ansiktet på henne. "Stäng fönstret" Bad en Kille. Hon kände igen rösten snabbt, det var Harry. Han satt vid hennes sängkant tillsammans med alla andra i laget.  
  
"Ginny!" Nästan skrev Ron. "Du är vaken!" La han till. Han gick snabbt fram och kramade om henne hårt.  
  
"Vad var det som hände" Sa Ginny när kom snabbt upptäckte att hon låg i sjukhusflygeln. Alla såg på varandra. Harry tog hennes han och förklarade.  
  
"Du blev träffad av en dunkare i huvudet. Sedan tappade du medvetandet och föll. Innan du landade var det någon som fångade dig. Det var Malfoy! Matchen avgjordes aldrig. Dom visste inte om dom skulle ge pluspoäng till Slytherin. Du skulle ha sett vad alla i Slytherin blev arga!  
  
"Draco hade sedan efter sprungit därifrån" Avslutade Harry. Ginny visste inte om Harry skojade eller inte. Draco hade alltså räddat henne från flera meters fall. Draco brydde sig verklige om henne. Ginny sa inget mer. Sedan efter en till undersökning med Madame Pomfery så fick hon stanna ytterligare en natt.  
  
Morgonen därpå lämnade hon flygeln precis efter att hon hade vaknat. Hon gick till stora salen. När hon kom in riktades alla ansikten mot henne, och hon kände sig illamående över situationen. Hon gick och satte sig mellan Hermione och Lavender. Hon tog för sig av de rostade brödet och bredde sedan på smör och marmelad. Sedan gick hon ut under tystnad. När hon kom in i sällskapsrummet gick hon saka vägen upp till sovsalen och satte sig på sin säng. Hon tog upp sin dagbok och började anteckna. Just då hon tänkte plocka fram sitt skolarbete kom Harry in i sovsalen.  
  
"Hej, du det var en sak till jag inte ville nämna öppet" Sa Harry. Han log lite smått och satte sig på sängen bredvid henne. Han tog upp någonting i fickan. Han visade upp den för Ginny. Hon höll på att tappa hakan. Det var hans medaljong som var precis lika dan som hennes.  
  
"Draco tappade den här" Sa Harry och gav henne medaljongen. 


	7. Träning och tankar!

"Tack" Mumlade hon.  
  
Harry förstod vad det var. Han valde att hålla det hemligt och lämna Ginny ifred. Ginny tittade upp då dörren stängdes i deras sovsal. Harry hade lämnat henne för sig själv. Hon uppskattade det. Ginny gillade att vara för sig själv vid såna här tillfällen.  
  
Hon satte sig upp och kollade ut genom fönstret. Hon såg upp mot stjärnorna. Himmelen var ovanligt tråkig. Ginny klarade inte av tystnaden. Hon gick ut ur sov salen. Kanske det fanns någonting roligt att göra i sällskapsrummet. När hon kom ner satt alla vid anslagstavlan och kollade. Det skulle bli en Hogsmeadutflyckt på jullovet (2veckor kvar).  
  
Och inte nog med det, några som ville skulle också få ett tillfälle för sig att campa. 5års och uppåt skulle få campa Klicross. Ginny visste inte riktig vart stället var. Dom andra sa att det var en bra bit härifrån i alla fall.  
  
Det fick Ginny på lite gladare humör. Hon skulle äntligen få campa! Det hade hon drömt om ganska länge. De tillbringade kvällen åt att snacka, umgås och dryga sig. Ron och Harry hade, med hjälp av Harrys osynlighetsmantel lyckats roffa åt sig lite mat, godis, chips och honunsgöl.  
  
Ginny såg fram emot hogsmeadutflyckten jätte mycket. Hon glädje sig åt särskiljt mycket åt att hon skulle campa.   
  
Vid 2 tiden gick alla och la sig. Ginny kände sig lugn och glad samtidigt. Hon somnade så fort hon hade lagt huvudet på kudden. Hon tänkte inte så mycket Draco. Hon trodde inte riktigt heller på vad hon anade.  
  
Dagen efter vaknade Ginny i topp form. Hon kände spänning, men visste inte varför. Sedan kom hon på medaljongen.  
  
Hon drog ut lådan försiktigt och tog ut den. Skillnaden med hans var att den hade en annan färg på läderbandet. Hennes band var lite ljusare. Annars såg de precis likadana ut.  
  
Ginny stoppade tillbaka den i lådan och gick ner till sällskapsrummet med huvudet full av tankar. Skulle Draco vara kär i henne? I en Weasley? Syster till en utav hans ärkefiende. Vad skulle Ron säga? Ginny satte sig på soffan tillsammans med Lila och Brittany.  
  
"Hur är det, Gin?" Undrade Lila och la armen om henne.  
  
Ginny vaknade upp ur hennes tankar.  
  
"Ingenting... kom så går vi och äter" Sa Ginny och drog med dom ut ur sällskapsrummet. Dom följde Elevströmmen in till stora salen. Dom slog sig ner. Ginny tog för sig av frukosten.  
  
Hon bredde en macka med smör och tog på lite ost. Seden fyllde hon sitt glas med juice.  
  
Ginny kollade upp när stora salens portar öppnades, och in kom Draco med hans anhängare. Ginny slog ner blicken när han kollade på henne.  
  
Ginny tittade upp igen. Draco slog sig ner vi hans bord tillsammans med alla andra Slytherinare. Ginny kunde inte låta bli att kolla lite granna på han.  
  
Men varje gång deras blickar möttes slog hon ner blicken. Ginny åt upp sin frukost under tystnad och lämnade sedan stora salen. Men tanken flög upp igen. Draco räddade mitt liv, och jag har inte ens tacka honom för det. Ginny tänkte efter på ur hon skulle tacka honom.  
  
Hon vågade ju inte ens snacka med han. Och varje gång deras blickar möttes så var det alltid Ginny som slog ner blicken.  
  
Plötsligt så var det någon som tog henne på axeln. Hon vände sig snabbt om och fick se till sin förvåning, Draco.  
  
*** "Draco?" Ginny spänt. Han nickade. Ginny såg in i hans ögon. Vackra var dom, men fulla av hat. Ginny slog ner blicken. Draco sa ingenting. Ginny mindes plötsligt Quidditchmatchen. Det blev svårt för henne att pressa ut orden, men det gick ändå.  
  
"Tack, förr att d-du räddade mitt liv" Sa Ginny. Hon sa det motvilligt men ångrade sig inte. Draco log och Ginny försökte att pressa fram ett leende. Draco tittade ner en bit på hennes skolklädnad. Ginny följde blicken ner på sig själv. Hon upptäckte snabbt vad det var han tittade på. Ginny hade sin medaljong på sig.  
  
Skulle hon tacka han eller...  
  
"DRACO, va fan gör du?"  
  
Draco och Ginny tittade snabbt bak. Det var Blaise som ropade.  
  
"Hej då" Sa Draco innan han gick. Ginny kastade en snabb blick på Draco innan hon vände om och gick sin väg.  
  
Det märktes på Draco att han inte hade någonting emot henne längre. Ginny försökte tänka på allt annat i världen utom han, men det var omöjligt. Ginny visste inte varför.  
  
Kanske det var medaljongen som förhäxade henne. Neeeee. Omöjligt. Ginny gick upp till sovsalen och tog av sig medaljongen. Hon la den tillsammans med Dracos medaljong i hennes låda.  
  
En tanke flög upp i hennes huvud igen. Ska jag lämna tillbaka medaljongen? Det skulle jag aldrig våga. I så fall så måste jag göra det när jag är ensam med han... och hut ofta händer det på en skala från 1-10?  
  
Ginny beslöt sig för att tänka på det senare. Just nu var det Quidditch som gällde. Den här dagen bestod inte av några lektioner. Ginny skulle slappna av och göra lite läxor, samt träna Quidditch.  
  
Ginny satte på sig sin klädnad och begav sig ner till planen tillsammans med Harry. I vanliga fall hade hela laget träningar samtidigt, men idag var det inte en riktig träning... det var bara Harry och Ginny som skulle träna lite extra.  
  
När dom kom ner till planen, släppte Harry kvicken. Sedan vände han sig emot Ginny och räknade till 20 tyst för sig själv. När Harry satte sig på sin åskvigg och flög upp, gjorde Ginny samma sak. Hon funderade p hur hon skulle träna? Hon hade ju ingen som kunde slå dunkare/klonkar mot henne.  
  
Ginny tänkte på sin flygteknik. Det lär inte vara så dumt att träna på flygningen. Ginny flög runt det fortaste hon kunde. Hon flög runt hela planen några varv. Sedan stannade hon upp och tittade mot läktaren. På ena sidan satt Hermione och Ron och tittade på.  
  
När dom fick se att Ginny tittade på dom, log dom mot henne och Hermione vinkade och gjorde tummen upp.  
  
Ginny log och fortsatte att kolla mot läktaren där hon såg några Slytherinare som hånlog mot henne. Ginny kände sig väldigt iakttagen. Hon flög mot Harry som äntligen hade fått tag på kvicken.  
  
Hon sa att hon inte ville träna mer, och att hon behöver vila. Harry nickade och fortsatte sin träning medan Ginny gick mot slottet. 


	8. Koskanen

Kapitel 8 - Koskanen  
  
När hon kom upp till sovsalen klädde hon av sig sin Quidditchklädnad och hoppade in i duschen. Ginny slumrade in i sina tankar ännu en gång. Att dom alltid måste håna mig! Vad är det jag gör för fel? Ginny smörjde om sig själv med den skummande flytande tvålen.  
  
"VA FAN GÖR JAG FÖR FEL? Skrek Ginny ut utan att tänka sig för.  
  
"Vadå?" Hörde hon Brittany ropa.  
  
Ginny insåg att det var ganska väl högt för att hon skulle höra.  
  
"Det var inget" Skrek hon tillbaka som en bortförklaring.  
  
Ginny duschade klart och stängde av duschkranen. Sedan tog hon en handduk och svepte den om sig. I sovsalen satt Brittany och Lila och spelade knallkort.  
  
"Gick det bra på träningen?" Undrade Lila då Ginny hade kommit ut.  
  
"Ja, verkligen! Det så ju sååå kul när slytherinare sitter och hånar mig" Sa Ginny ironiskt.  
  
Lila och Brittany omväxlade sina blickar lite. Dom log och ville muntra upp henne.  
  
"Det blir fest ikväll, Gin" Sa Brittany och blinkade. Ginny kände sig lite gladare.  
  
"Vilka kommer?" Undrade Ginny.  
  
Lila och Brittany tänkte efter ett tag.  
  
"Det blir nog hela skolan! Med 6 och 7 års eleverna! Vad tycker du?" Undrade Brittany.  
  
Ginny märkte att det kom som plötsligt och att det var påhittat. Men det kan nog funka! Ginny tänkte på hur de skulle få till allt... hur de skulle bära sig åt.  
  
"För det första, hur kommer ni få till det? För det andra, när?" Undrade Ginny som nu hade satt sig på sängen. Hon drog för draperierna och bytte om.  
  
Det blev en liten tystnad innan någon sa någonting.  
  
"Vi kan nog inte ha festen ikväll. Vi har för ont om tid... men kanske nästa vecka" Sa Lila.  
  
"Ja, jag håller nog med. Vad tycker du, Gin?" Undrade Brittany. Ginny stack ut sitt huvud och nickade. Sedan fortsatte hon sin påklädnad.  
  
När hon var klar gick hon ner till sällskapsrummet, med en handduk omsvept om håret. Hon satte sig framför brasan och värmde sig. Ginny kände hur hon slumrade till och somnade.  
  
"Hur hittade du min medaljong, Ginny?" Undrade Draco.  
  
"Du tappade den när du räddade mitt liv, Draco" Sa Ginny. Hon såg han i ögonen. Han böjde sig fram för att kyssa henne.  
  
Ginny kände hur hon drogs till han. Don kysstes! Utanför skolan. Dom stod i Quidditchplanen, där han hade räddat henne. Ginny avbröt kyssen och såg upp mot han. Hon log.  
  
Ginny väcktes med ett ryck.  
  
"VAD?!" Skrek hon omedvetet. Plötsligt stod tiden stilla för henne. Hon såg mot alla ansikten som var nu riktade mot henne i sällskapsrummet. Tanken slog henne. Hon hade somnat, och drömt.  
  
Kyssen var inte på riktig. Men varför kände hon att det betydde så mycket för henne. Det var inte hennes första kyss. Hur kunde det ens betyda någonting för henne? Den är avskyvärda Draco Malfoy, som både hatade henne och hennes familj.  
  
Hon undrade hur hon skulle förklara det här, men hon valde den gamla vanliga ursäkten.  
  
"Vad? Har ni aldrig sett en levande människa skrika förut" Sa hon och gick upp till sin sovsal för att försöka sova vidare.  
  
Det var hopplöst. Ginny bestämde sig för att ta en promenad ut på Hogwartsområdet. Hon klädde sig varmt, med tanke på att det blåser. Hon öppnade dom stora ekportarna och gick ut.  
  
Ginny gick längst sjön och utforskade ett ställe som hon aldrig hade sett sedan tidigare. Hon gick närmare. Hon kände sig förföljd och vände sig hastigt om bakåt.  
  
Framför henne stod en jätte lik Koskan. Ginny hade läst om såna där djur i ämnet skötsel och vård av magiska djur. Ginny backade undan. Man kan säga att det var en blandning av en häst, falk och fisk.  
  
Den hade en sorts stjärtfena som kan ta livet av en. Ginny tänkte inte vända sig om och springa sin väg. Hon tog upp sig trollstav. Men hon visste inte vilken besvärlejse hon skulle använda.  
  
Hon greps av panik och fick inte fram ett enda ord. Någon tog tag i henne bakifrån. Hon vände sig hastigt om.  
  
Det var Ron. Han såg i själva verket räddare ut än Ginny. Han tog henne i handen och sprang. Koskanen sprang tett efter.  
  
Ginny kände sig trött. Ron höll ut, och tag ett fastare grepp om hennes handled. De var nästan framme. De nådde porten, men de fick inte upp den.  
  
"Hallå, öppna" skrek Ron och bankade i full panik. Koskanen var nu framme. Den tog tag om Ginny. Hon skrek och försökte ta sig ur greppet.  
  
Medan Koskananen var upptagen med Ginny passade Ron på att rädda henne. Men hur, hade han ingen aning om. Han kände efter vad han hade i manteln.  
  
Trollformler hjälper inte på det här monstret kom han på. Det hade han läst om. Han tänkte snabbt.  
  
Han kom på det! Stjärtfenan var dens svaga punkt. Han tog det han hade, och det var trollstaven. Han mumlade några ord. Trollstaven blev just då en slags kniv.  
  
Han sprang fram.  
  
"Var beredd, GINNY!" Skrek han. Ron högg Koskanen och Ginny kom av hans grepp. Eller rättare sagt föll. Hon föll, och slog i hårt mot marken. Efter att Ron hade huggit den, blev den svagare.  
  
Han högg igen och igen, tills den inte andades. Ron stoppade undan sin återförvandlade trollstav. Sedan upptäckte han att Ginny låg medvetslöst på marken.  
  
Han skrek och sprang fram till henne.  
  
"Neeeeeeeeeeeej" skrek han. Det bankade i porten. Det var några som hörde han. Men porten gick inte upp! Han undrade vem det var som hade stängt den. "Vem det än var så skulle han betala dyrt" tänkte Ron ilsket. 


	9. Besökaren i sjukhusflygeln

Kapitel 9 Besökaren i sjukhusflygeln  
  
Ron hörde Dumbledore hojta ord högt. Ekportarna slogs upp och ut sprang Dumbledore, McGonnagal och Snape.  
  
"Vad är det som har hänt" Sa (skrek) McGonnagal. Ron kände sig för utmattad för att svara. Ron han inte tänka mer innan han svimmade. Dumbledore sprang fram till Ron. Han suckade djupt och bar upp han i famnen. Snape knöt sina nävar.  
  
"Kräver avdrag för det här" Mumlade han. Sedan trollade McGonnagal fram tvår bårar och bar upp Ginny. Han lade henne försiktigt henne på den ena. Hon tittade sedan på Albus som hade gjort samma sak med Ron.  
  
Dom sköt fram bårarna till ekportarna där det var en väldig folkmassa. När McGonnagal hade Schasat bort dom gick dom förbi. Dumbledore kastade en besvärjelse över bårarna så att dom svävade. Han ledde dom till sjukhusflygeln.  
  
"Vad är det som har hänt? Lägg dom här" Sa Poppy förskräckt och pekade mot två lediga sängar. Dom hjälptes åt och gjorde som dom hade blivit tillsagda. Snape kollade på Dumbledore och förväntade sig ett svar.  
  
"Jag vet vad du tänker på, Serverus, men jag kan inget göra. Vi får vänta tills dom vaknar så att dom kan förklara" Sa Dumbledore och kollade på syskonen som var ur medvetandet.  
  
Ginny slog upp ögonlocken och kände en fruktansvärd huvudvärk. Hon satte sig försiktigt upp och fick se en annan i den andra sängen. Hon lutade sig fram försiktigt för att kolla. Det var en ganska blek person.  
  
Rött hår och... Det var Ron! Ginny bytte genast säng till Rons. Vad hade hänt? Hon kände hur hennes tårar började svämma ut. Hon kom just då ihåg vad som hade hänt.  
  
Det var hennes fel. Det var hennes fel att Ron låg där nu. Om inte hon hade gått ut så skulle det här aldrig ha hänt.  
  
Tankade snurrade runt i hennes hjärna. Hon la sig bredvid han och stoppade om sig själv under täcket.  
  
Hon kramade om henne. Hon kände hur hennes ögonlock blev tyngre och tyngre. Till slut föll hon in i en djup sömn.  
  
Nästa dag.  
  
Ginny vaknade dagen efter och tänkte att hon låg bredvid Ron. Huvudvärken hade försvunnit. Hon sträckte sig för att krama han igen, men det var ingen där. Ginny slog upp ögonlocken och märkte att hon var i sin säng igen.  
  
Så fräck! Så fräckt att flytta mig från min bror. Tänkte hon och fnös. Ginny kände att det inte var någon ide att flytta dig igen.  
  
Hon skulle ändå bli flyttad tillbaka. Ginny förde hur dörren öppnades till flygeln. Hon la sig snabbt och låssades sova.  
  
Hon kände hur personen lutade sig över henne. Sedan tillbaka. Personen satte sig vid fotändan av sängen.  
  
Ginny var nyfiken på vem det var. Hon slog försiktigt upp ögon locken. De tjocka täcket var i vägen. Hon satte sig upp och såg rakt in i Dracos ögon.  
  
Det var något annorlunda. Dom var inte fulla av hat. Ginny hade aldrig skådat den här sidan av han. Ögonen strålade och han log mot henne. Ginny visste inte vad hon skulle göra. Inte ens om hon skulle säga någonting.  
  
"Hur är det" Undrade Draco. Ginny ryckte till eftersom att rösten nu inte var lika vass. "Bra" Sa Ginny lite osäkert. Det var någonting på gång. De visste hon. Draco brukade aldrig vara snäll mot henne.  
  
Och inte mot någon i hennes familj. Han log igen. Ginnys hjärta tog ett skutt. Hon mindes sin dröm. Hon mindes kyssen. Ginny skakade på huvudet.  
  
Hon skulle inte ha något med Draco att göra. Men vad skulle hon göra nu. Ginny slog ner blicken och tittade ner i de stora täcket. Han tog sina händer på axlarna så att hon skulle titta upp. Hon tittade upp igen. Hon såg upp mot hans ögon.  
  
Någonting gick fel. Ginny tittade mot Ron. Han var vaken och tittade på dom med blixtrande ögon. TRUBBEL, tänkte Ginny. Ron kastade sig upp från sängen. "DU RÖR INTE MIN SYSTER!" skrek han.  
  
Draco var chockad. Det var Ginny också. Ron försökte hoppa på Draco men tack vare hans reflex lyckades han ta sig undan. Han kastade sig av sägen och kastade en sista blick på Ginny. Sedan vände han sig och sprang ut ur flygeln.  
  
Ron försökte springa efter, men Ginny han före och stoppade honom.  
  
"Ron, Hur gick det" Sa Hon förskräckt. Hon kramade om han. Ron kramade tillbaka och suckade. Han kände sig lugnare. Han såg på Ginny.  
  
"Jag är glad att du är okej, Ron" Sa Ginny och log. Det gjorde nu också han.  
  
"Är du också okej, Gin" Sa Ron omtänksamt. Ginny nickade sakta.  
  
Ron kände inte för att prata. Det där med monstret ville han inte ta upp... han lät bli. Det med Draco skulle han göra upp med honom senare. Han stoppade om Ginny igen. Sedan gick han och la sig på sin egen säng.  
  
Både syskonen somnade snabbt en härlig sömn. Ginny var mycket tacksam att han inte tog upp några saker nu Det hade inte hon heller tänkt göra. Det fick vänta. Hon drog av sig sin medaljong som hon alltid bar, och tryckte den mot hjärtat innan hon somnade.  
  
Morgonen där på kände Ginny sig helt frisk. Hon klädde sig snabbt. Men innan hon lämnade salen gick hon in till Poppys kontor. Poppy kollade lite tveksamt på henne, men sedan nickade hon.  
  
Ginny skuttade till Rons säng. Hon skakade lite på honom så att han skulle vakna. Det gjorde han.  
  
"Är det redan morgon, Gin?" Stönade han.  
  
"Japp" Sa Ginny och nickade glatt. Hon kände sig hoppig och sprallig idag. Hon skuttade ut ur flygeln och skuttade vidare till stora salen.  
  
Blickar vändes mot henne då hon kom in. Ginny mindes just då vad som hade hänt. Det var inte så konstigt att alla kollade på henne. Hon log, och många leenden besvarade hennes.  
  
Hon kände sig mycket gladare och gick och satte sig mellan Lavender och Brittany. Efter ett dussintals kramar kunde hon äta sin frukost. När hon var klar lämnade hon stora salen tillsammans med Lila och Brittany.  
  
Dom följde korridoren och gick in i salen, som dom skulle ha lektion i. Dagens första och ända lektion var förvandlingskonst. Dom skulle ha lektion med Ravenclaws 6:e årselever.  
  
Ginny och hennes två vänner gick och satte sig längst bak i klassrummets ända. Lektionen startade cirka 5 senare.  
  
Dom fick en rejäl genomgång hur man skulle uppföra sig på en lektion och hur man inte skulle uppföra sig. Ginny somnade nästan av tråkhet.  
  
Ginny plockade ihop sina böcker efter att McGonagall hade avslutat lektionen. Sedan gick hon ut ur klassrummet tillsammans med sina kompisar. Elevstömmen delades vi trappan som skulle leda till olika elevhem. Gryffindoreleverna gick uppåt i trappan.  
  
När dom hade följt dom sista korridorerna till uppehållsrummet samlades alla vid tavlan. En liten pojke, vid namn Dennis sa lösenordet (Chokladgroda) och den tjocka damen släppte förbi dom. Ginny sprang upp till sovsalen med Brittany och Lila i hälarna. När dom kom in stängde dom dörrarna. Det hade nu gått några dagar och det var tre dagar kvar till att dom skulle campa. Ginnys vecka hade varit underbar.  
  
Av någon konstig anledning hade hon börjat få känslor för Draco, ända sedan dagen då han dök upp i sjukhusflygeln. Brittany och Lila satte sig ivrigt på sängen fram för Ginny som nu satt på den andra sängen.  
  
"Jag hade en underbar dröm i natt" Sa Ginny lyckligt.  
  
Lila och Brittany tittade på Ginny med stora ögon. Ginny tvekade en liten stund på att berätta om den.  
  
"Drömmen handlade om mig. Mig och Draco!" Sa Hon lyckligt. Men sedan flög tanken upp. Hon hade inte berättat för dom. Lila och Brittany tittade konstigt på varandra. Sedan kollade dom på Ginny. Lila och Brittany brast i skratt. Båda två.  
  
Ginny uppfattade det som ett hånskratt. Hon tog illa upp och lämnade genast sovsalen. 


	10. En underbar vän som Hermione

Kap 10 En underbar vän som Hermione

Jag ber om ursäkt för alla mina fel. Med det hindrar inte mig från att skriva vidare ï nu får ni en till del... eller rättare sagt DELAR!!

Hon gick ner till uppehållsrummet och satt sig framför brasan med armarna i kors.

Hur kunde dom skratta så åt mig? Tänkte Ginny. Hon såg det som en utmaning. Hon var inte fullt förälskad i honom, men lite kände hon ju för honom.

Men situationen var omöjlig. Han gillade inte henne. För han var hon bara en vanlig fattiglapp. Ginny suckade djupt och såg in i den vackra brasan. Men han hade ju samma medaljong som henne. Och hon hade ju fått den av han.

Men tänk om allt bara är ett enda stort skämt allt i hopa. Ett skämt för att vist hur lättlurad och dum en Weasley kan vara. Tankarna flög runt i Ginnys hjärna. Hon gick över från hopp om hennes kärlek till ilska.

"Det är inte rättvist" Muttrade hon tyst för sig själv.

Varför skulle alltid hon och hennes familj alltid vara underlägsen? "Du, Ginny"... Ginny vände sig hastigt om. Det var Hermione. Hermione log brett mot henne. "Vad tänker du på?" Frågade hon sedan.

Ginny tänkte inte precis avslöja sina tankar, men och andra sidan så kunde hon ju inte ljuga. Hermione hade nu satt sig bredvid henne. Ginny såg hennes förväntansfulla ögon.

Hon beslöt sig för att berätta allting från början. Om Hermione också skulle skratta så skulle hon bryta ihop. Men Ginny hade inga sådana tankar om henne. Hermione var en omtänksam människa och alltid förstod.

Om man bortser från Quidditch som hon inte ens var ett dugg intresserad av. Ginny tog ett djupt andetag och berättade allt för henne. Om medaljongen, räddning, om att han hade besökt henne i sjukhusflygeln och om hennes drömmar.

Hon berättade även att Brittany och Lila hade skrattat åt henne då hon berättade att hon hade drömt om honom. När Ginny var klart satt Hermione alldeles tyst och funderade på vad hon hade sagt.

Hon log sedan och kramade om henne.

"Bry dig inte om dom. Jag visste verkligen inte att du hade varit med om så mycket. Så du har kommit över Harry nu eller?" Sa Hermione och släppte henne från kramen.

Ginny nickade.

"Så, nu är det Draco Malfoy som gäller eller?" Sa Hermione och blinkade.

Ginny nickade och log ännu en gång. Ginny kände sig lättad. Det fanns en människa i världen som förstod henne... och alltid stöttade henne.

Hermione. Ginny och Hermione satt och pratade om allt roligt dom kunde komma på. Sedan kände sig Ginny trött. Hon gick och la sig.

Hermione hade fått henne att tänka på allt positivt i världen. Inte bara negativa saker. Imorgon skulle hon börja om på nytt. Aldrig skulle hon behöva vara deprimerad... så länge hon hade Hermione vid sin sida.

Lila och Brittany satt inte i sovsalen längre. Ginny brydde sig inte. Det finns bättre människor. Tänkte hon och somnade.


	11. Bussresan

Kap 11 Bussresan

Ginny var i toppform. Inga lektioner var det idag för att det är camping på gång, tänkte hon glatt. Hon skulle gå tillsammans med Hermione. Lila och Brittany hade totalt undvikit henne hela tiden.

"Jösses, vilka kompisar" Viskade Ginny till Hermione då Lila och Brittany gick förbi dom med upphöjda näsor. Hermione nickade instämmande.

Sedan gick dom till sovsalar för att packar och fixa en massa grejer. Ginny och Hermione skiljdes åt vid sovsalarna för att gå till respektive rum.

Ginny gick in till sovsalens badrum för att packa sin nessisär. Hon packade allt nödvändigt. Sedan kom hon till sminket.

Skulle det vara nödvändigt? Hon valde att ta med lite fall det blir en liten fest. När hon var klar i badrummet gick hon för att packa sin koffert. Varma ylletröjor kunde alltid behövas.

Dom skulle säkert sova i tält. Efter att hon var klar var det bara 10minuter kvar innan dom skulle träffas i stora salen för information. Hon gick ut ur sovsalen som nu Lila och Brittany kom in i. Dom hade tydligen inte packat och nu var det kaos i sovsalen.

Ginny skrattade tyst för sig själv och gick till Hermione som satt och väntade på henne vid brasan.

"Hejsan, ska vi gå då?" Sa Hermione och log. Ginny nickade glatt. Sedan så gick dom tills stora salen som bestod av "äldre" elever. Don slog sig ner vid Harry och Ron.

"Hej" sa Ginny glatt och satte sig.

"Hejsan" sa Ron och Harry i kör. Pladder och prat med högljudda röster fyllde salen. Dumbledore reste sig up och tystade dom.

"Jag tänkte bara informera er lite innan ni strax kommer att ge er av... ni kommer att sova i tält som det får plats ganska många i... se bara till att ingen kommer utanför. Mat kommer att serveras i en stuga som kommer ligga vid tälten ni ska campa i. Lägereld kommer också att finnas. Och vi vill inte ha någe bus om natten" Sa Dumbledore.

Han tittade strängt på eleverna. Don nickade uppfattat.

"Vi ska ta oss dit med hjälp av ett slags fordon som kallas buss. Och då menar jag inte en nattbuss som man kallat till sig, utan en buss som vi har för oss själva" Avslutade han.

"Bussen står utanför skolan" Sa McGonagall till. Eleverna rusade ut ur salen. Hermione, Harry, Ginny och Ron reste sig och följde elevströmmen till ekportarna. Nä dom kom ut såg dom bussen fyllas av ivriga elever. Dom gick in i bussen och satte sig längst bak.

Resan skulle bli jätte kul, tänkte Ginny.

"Wow, vilken häftig sak" Sa Ron, som tydligen aldrig hade suttit i en buss. Ginny, Hermione och Harry skrattade.

Alla fyra myste in i dom bakre sätena. Bussen hann knappt starta innan Ginny hann somna.


	12. Info och uppdelning av lag

Kap 12 Information och uppdelning av lag

Ginny vaknade cirka en timme senare av ett förfärligt oväsen.

"Sluta" gnällde hon. Hon kunde höra Ron skratta.

"Vad är det som är så roligt, Ron?" Snäste hon.

"Åt dig såklart" Sa Ron. Ginny fattade fortfarande inte vad det var som var så roligt.. Men hon orkade inte fråga. Hon satte sig upp och gäspade sömnigt.

Hon tog upp en tidning för att läsa, men hon gav upp efter 5minuter... det var hopplöst i det här oväsendet. Hermione hade somnat på Rons knä, vilket han generades av. Ginny blinkade hon Ron, som log lite smått.

Hon sträckte sig över till Harry som satt och tittade stumt framåt.

"Hur länge är det kvar?" Undrade hon. Harry ryckte till. Sedan såg han på Ginny och log.

"Cirka en timme" Sa Han och återgick till sitt stirrande. Ginny följde hans blick och upptäckte att han tittade på digitalklockan längst fram i bussen. Hon ryckte på axlarna.

Det var alltså en timme kvar. Ginny räknade ut att hon hade sovit i 3timmar. Hon suckade och tog fram lite av de godiset hon hade med sig. Hon stoppade in en böna i munnen.

Hon lät den smälta i munnen då hon tänkte på smaken. Det var liksom inte samma smak hela tiden. Den över gick nu från banan till jordgubbssmak. Hon njöt av sin sockersöta böna.

Hermione hade nu vaknat och tittade bekymrat upp. Hon upptäckte att hon hade somnat på Rons knä. Hon rodnade lite lätt.

"Oj förlåt, Ron. Det var inte meningen att jag skulle somna" Sa Hermione ganska blygt.

"Det är okej, Mione" Sa han och tittade sömnigt på klockan som han hade fått av sin mamma och pappa i födelsedagspresent. Han suckade djupt och vände sig mot Harry.

"Vad kan man göra i en buss?" Undrade Ron. Harry ryckte på axlarna.

"Vad hade du förväntat dig att vi skulle göra?" Undrade Harry.

"Spela trollkarlsschack" Sa Ron snabbt. Harry skrattade ljudligt.

"Jaså det trodde du" Sa Han. Ron ryckte bara på axlarna. Ginny kunde inte låta bli att skratta åt hennes brors påstående.

Minuterna gick och Ginny trivdes ganska bra i bussen. Hon låg längst in på den högra sidan. Bredvid sig hade hon Hermione. Det var ett tomt säte i mitten mellan dom och killarna. Där hade Hermione tidigare brett ut sig och använt Rons knä som en slags kudde.

Då hade Ginny de lite tomt mellan henne eftersom att Hermione hade flyttat till mittensätet. Nu hade Hermione flyttat till sin vanliga position, bredvid Ginny. Ginny återgick till sin tidning.

En stund senare.

Ginny suckade och la ifrån sig tidningen som hon just hade läst ut. Hon kollade sömnigt på klockan. Det var bara tio minuter kvar.

Dom sista minuterna sjöng Hermione och Ginny för att ha någonting att underhållas med dom sista minuterna. Harry och Ron hade snabbt hittat sig in i sjungandet och sjöng med. Bussen började sakta ner.

Sedan informerade prof. McGonagall som stog längst fram i bussen, att de var framme och att de skulle stiga av vilken minut som helst.

Nu hade bussen stannat och dom steg glatt av den.

"Kul!" Sa Ron med ett gulligt flin. Ginny nickade instämmande medan dom undersökte platsen noga.

"Ni kan komma och hämta era tält här" Skrek McGonagall som stog bredvid en bunt ouppslagna tält. Harry sprang fram och fick tag på ett fint fyramannatält.

"Tur" Sa Han. Det här var det sista fyramannatältet. Dom nickade och hjälptes åt att fixa tältet. Sedan då som var klara flyttade de in deras packning i tältet, som var rymligt och fint.

Så snart allas tält var på plats samlades alla. Ginny tyckte det här var härligt. Snön hade redan smält och hon var sommrigt klädd, vilket var ganska ovanligt vid den här tiden på året. Skolklädnaderna hade hon lämnat kvar.

Just nu var hon klädd i den knälång vit kjol med en vit fin blus. På fötterna hade hon ett par enkla gympaskor. Solen sken och allt var underbart. Dom samlades i en rund ring, och det var en vuxen som stod i mitten av ringen.

Ginny kände inte igen henne. Och hon hade aldrig setts på Hogwarts dom dagarna och åren hon gick där. Hon undrade nyfiket vem det var. Hon blåste i sin visselpipa igen för att tysta dom och dom som inte hade kommit, kom.

"Hejsan elever! Jag heter Elisabeth men ni kan kalla mig Liz eller Lizzie" Elisabeth log strålande mot eleverna som sa "Hej" glatt.

"Nå det kommer ta ett tag innan jag lär mig alla era namn, men det ska säkert gå bra" Sa Elisabeth och log.

Ginny tyckte att Elisabeth var en trevlig ung kvinna som hade blont hår uppsatt i en perfekt hästsvans. Hon hade på sig ett par ljusa piratbyxor och en tight t-shirt.

"Okej, jag ska nu dela upp er i fyra lag som kommer att tävla mot varandra i dessa tre dagar ni kommer att vara här, okej?" Sa Elisabeth och kollade så att alla hade uppfattat. Alla nickade och hon började med indelningen.

"Vi har lottat era lag nu så att ni ska lära er att samarbeta med andra, och inte bara dom ni känner... eller ni kanske hamnar i samma lag som era kompisar ändå... vad vet jag?" Sa hon hemlighetsfullt och tog upp ett kuvert som hon hade i fickan. Hon sprättade upp de och läste högt.

"Ron, Jacob, Jason, Pravati och Pansy, ni är lag ett" Sa Hon. Dom nickade. Ron suckade och blev lite små sur för att han inte hade hamnat i samma lag som Harry. Dom ställde sig på sidan och bildade en ring. På marken var ett papper där det stog, Lag ett.

"Hermione, Vincent, George, Lila och Susanne, ni är lag två" Sa Hon och placerade en lapp på marken med en två på. Lag två gjorde samma sak och samlade ihop sitt lag vi siffran.

"Harry, Ginny, Blaise, Lavender och Draco, ni är lag tre" Sa Hon. Ginny höll på att spricka av glädje när hon blev placerad med Draco. Hon log. Dom samlades i en ring på andra sidan av gräsmattan.

Sedan vände de sig mot dom få som var kvar, och dom placerades vid en fyra där dom redan stod. Alla nickade belåtet åt sin lag och lagkompisar. Elisabeth log belåtet.

"Då var det klart. Den första tävlingen kommer att vara imorgon bitti klockan 9.00. Och då vill jag att alla ska stå som dom gör nu, alltså uppdelade. Nu får ni väl ha kul resten av dagen. God middag" Sa hon och tackade för sig.

Ginny, Ron, Hermione och Harry bestämde sig för att ta en promenad och kolla stället. Det var ett mycket vackert campingområde, med gröna vackra växter. Sedan gick de till en ganska rymlig stuga och åt middag. Solen sjönk och månen lyste upp. Efter att de hade ätit bredde de ut en vilt och låg där en lång stund och tittade på stjärnorna.

Ginny älskade verkligen att titta på stjärnorna. Det fick henne att glömma alla bekymmer och tänk om på nytt. Hon log. Lavender kom springande mot dom. Dom tittade förbryllat på henne. Hon log när hon stannade upp och tittade hemlighetsfullt på Hermione och Ginny.

"Slytherinarna släpper in folk i deras tält. Dom kör snurra flaskan om ni är intresserade" Sa Hon och log ett gulligt leende.

"Så patetiskt omoget" Klagade Hermione. Lavender ryckte på axlarna.

Kom igen nu, Herm. Vi kan väl ha lite kul i alla fall. Skit i det som det är lite omoget" Sa Lavender. Hermione vickade lite på huvudet och ryckte på axlarna.

"Ja, en liten stund kanske... men är du säker på att vi kan komma" undrade Hermione. Lavender nickade.

"Det var dom som bad mig att hämta er... kom nu" Sa Lavender och drog åt sig tjejerna.


	13. Snurra Flaskan

Snurra flaskan!

Ginny grät nästan av besvikelse. Den pekade på Lila. Till hennes förvåning blev hon glad. Lila blev jätte glad i Ginnys ögon, och Lila rodnade lätt. Så det var så det gick till, tänkte Ginny bittert.

Så det var därför som dom hade undvikit henne. Hon tittade lite osäkert på Draco. Han var inte precis överlycklig, men han muttrade inte heller. Ginny tittade på med stel kropp då de kysstes.

Hon tittade bort med avsmak. Hennes blick löpte till Hermione. Hon tittade inte heller, hennes ögon var fästa på Ginny. Deras blickar möttes, och Hermione tittade på henne med en blick som menade att hon var ledsen för Ginnys skull.

Ginny ryckte på axlarna och leken fortsatte. Det var många par som kysstes. Paren var inga par som intresserade Ginny så mycket. Hermione fick kyssa, Jacob en gång, vilket hon inte var så glad över.

Men hon verkade ju så glad när hon fick kyssa Jason, tänkte Ginny. Ginny undrade om hon gillade han, eller hade rent ut sagt känslor för honom. Ginny fick ut ur tältet och slängde en sist blick på ungdomarna.

"God natt" sa hon kort, och mötte Dracos blick. Hon log smått mot honom och gick sedan. Hon gick ut för att tänka om. Var hon egentligen kär i Draco på riktigt?

Hon visste att detta var en svår period hon gick igenom. Först var det ju Harry, men det kändes som en naturlig vana på något sätt. Men efter ett tag hade det slutat att pirra i magen varje gång dom sågs.

Ginny hade insätt att hon inte hade samma känslor för han längre. Draco hade kommit som en raket för henne. Först hatade hon han mer än allt på jorden. Eller gjorde hon det på riktigt? Det var Ron som mest avskydde honom.

Gjorde verkligen Ginny också det? Det kunde hon inte veta nu när hon tänkte efter. Hon hade liksom inte pratat med han och lära känna han på riktigt. Det kändes annorlunda nu, men varför?

Ginny var insatt i hennes tankar på hon tittade på stjärnhimlen. Kanske var det för att hon skulle ha dött om inte han var där, kanske?

"Jag önskar jag kunde få svar på alla mina frågor" mumlade hon tyst för sig själv. Hon kände att hennes ögonlock blev tyngre och tyngre. Hon slöt sina ögon och somnade sedan in i en djup sömn.

Efter några timmars sömn slog hon sakta upp ögonen. Det var någon som sakade henne. Hon tittade förskräckt upp.

"Jaha det är du, Ron" sa hon lättad. Ron log.

"Kom så går vi nu. Det är kallt" Sa Ron. Ginny försökte lyfta sig, men hon var jätte trött.

"Jag kan inte. Jag är för trött" Sa Ginny. Ron lyfte upp hans syster och bar henne till tältet. Ginny kände att hon hade tappat känseln i tårna på grund av kylan. Sommarväder var det nog bara på dagen, tänkte Ginny medan Ron bar in henne i tältet.

Hermione och Harry sov redan när dom kom. Ron släppte försiktigt ner Ginny när dom hade kommit in. Sedan kröp dom in i sina sovsäckar. Ginny somnade snabbt.

Morgonen därpå var en vacker sommardag. Alla passade på att bada i en liten sjö längre bort. Ginny brukade i vanliga fall inte bada i sällskap förutom när hon badar med sin familj. Det var annorlunda nu, tänkte hon och drog på sin bikini.

Ginny hade fina välutvecklade former. Hennes ljuslila bikini framhävde formerna, och den passade jätte fint. Hon släppte ut hennes hår och log nöjt. Sedan gick hon ut ur tältet. Hon fann Hermione stående utanför i väntan på Ginny.

När Ginny kom ut i en fin lila handduk vevad ovanför bröstet.

"Kom så går vi då. Jo förresten så tog jag med en extra handduk som vi kunde torka av oss med så vi slipper blöta badlakanen när vi ska sola" Sa Hermione de. Ginny nickade och log. Sedan gav dom sig iväg. Hermione hade en grön handduk med en stor nallebjörn på.

Under hade hon en blå trekantsbikini. Den var mycket fin och fick de flestas uppmärksamhet. Dom vandrade bort från campingplatsen och in i en liten ljus skog.

Sedan var dom framme. En liten solstrand var det också. Ginny log nöjt. Det var några som badade. Ginny kisade med ögonen för solen var i vägen.

Det var Lila, Brittany, Jason, Blaise, Harry, Ron och Lavender, som badade för tillfället. Ginny fick Balises blick då hon sakta tog av sig sin lila handduk. Hermione gjorde detsamma och fick Jasons blick fäst på sig.

Vattnet var mycket kallt och Hermione vågade hoppa i direkt. Men Ginny däremot vägrade först. Hermione stänkte lekfullt vatten på henne. Ginny skrek till. Hon hade stigit i vattnet som nu nådde till knäna på henne.

"Du kommer att få ångra att du lever om du stänker vatten på mig igen" hotade Ginny, och Hermione fnissade vildt. Ginny fattade inte varför det var så kul. Sedan såg hon en skugga närma sig henne bakifrån. Hon vände sig hastigt om.

Det var Ron. Han log, vinkade oskyldigt och tog henne sedan. Han bar upp henne och skrattade. Ginny skrek för allt hon hade. Med ett plask for hon i vattnet. Hermione garvade högt, och Harry lika så.

Ron fick sig också en fnissattack då hon hade lyft huvudet över vattenytan.

"Det där var inte alls kul" muttrade hon. Dom andra fortsatte att skratta. Ginny log och la huvudet på sned.

"Vilken humor" Sa Ginny och började att simma runt lite. Efter en stund badande kände Ginny och Hermione för att sola lite. Dom steg upp och gick till stranden. Ginny och Hermione torkade sig med en extra handduk och bredde sedan ut deras egna.

Hermione smörjde på lite solkräm och kastade sedan tuben till Ginny, som av ren reflex tog emot den. Ginny kunde höra busvisslingar och reste på sig lite för att se vem det var. Det var Blaise.


End file.
